Whossey: Season 1
by Danny.and.Ryan
Summary: He's Whossey, not House. But he's still the same egotistical, selfcenterred, god you've come to know and love. Warnings: Spoof, slight racism, slight sexism, lots of sickness, not FDA approved.
1. Episode 1: No Need for Introductions

We'd like to tell you right now, we promise it gets better!

We'd also like to mention: The ideas expressed in this piece are not shared by us. They're Whossey's...

Whossey

(No, you say it like "Who-say".)

Episode 1: No Time for Introductions

Cameranne:Oh, why, hello, Whooooosseeeeeey…

Whossey:Sorry, Că•mər•ăn, what did you say?

Cameranne:I said I was introducing your character as Whooosseeeey.

Whossey:Generic, random insult.

Cameranne:That's not FDA approved!

Blackeman:Hi, I'm a token minority.

Hooker Boss:Whossey!

Hooker Boss slaps Whossey.

Hooker Boss:You have a patient!

Hooker Boss slaps Whossey.

Whossey:Come, team! I must go and insult and/or sexually harass dying people!

Useless Team:Which is completely legal.

Enter Patients' Room

Dying Guy:I haven't slept in three months…

Whossey:Whatever, fatty.

Dying Guy:What?!

Whossey:You'd know if you'd ever thought about it.

Dying Guy:What the hell are you talking about?!

Whossey:Don't worry. I won't damn you for you stupidity. I am a kind god.

Dying Guy:Ugh! You're totally lame!

Whossey:Don't insult my leg! Bigot!

Dying Guy begins to seize.

Useless Team:Quickly! Do nothing!

Later

Cameranne writes furiously.

Cameranne:I don't really have any useful input; I just like to use the white board.

Blackeman:Stupid crackah… Hoggin' mah damn white board.

Whossey:Any life that isn't mine has no meaning. Let's go get lunch.

At Lunch

Cameranne:Mmm. This is a really good _TUNA SALAD_. Mmm… I sure do love _TUNA_.

Whossey:What a minute…

Useless Team: What is it, Wise One?

Whossey: Tuna… Tuna is a fish… One time I went fishing with my father, who looks exactly like a recent sexual offender. Sexual offenders rape people, mostly girls. Girls have their own basket ball league. That game involves a ball. Balls roll. Roll is the first part of the band name "The Rolling Stones". The last part of the name is "stones…" Stoners often get in car accidents when they drive. People in car accidents are taken to the hospital. We're in a hospital… and so is our patient… Administer 50mg of DayQuil!

Useless Team: Genius!

Sorry, the end.


	2. Episode 2: I was Shot!

Whossey

Episode 2: I was Shot!

Whossey sits at his desk. He's listening to music in his office (because, as a doctor he can totally just sit there and do nothing). He pulls out a bottle from his pocket. He swallows some pills.

Whossey: God, I love vikadin. It just takes away all the pain from my leg… and mysteriously had no side affects.

Cameranne: Whossey! We have an emergency! You have to come quickly!

Whossey: Bitch! You know I can't run. What's your problem?! Are you making fun of my leg? Huh? You don't know the pain I go through _every single day_! I was _shot_!

Blackeman: I ain't got none clue 'bout what a goin' on in 'ere1.

Whossey: Blackeman, I never understand a single word you ever say. Now let's go, my doctor senses are tingling.

Cameranne: I know! I just told you there was an emergency!

Whossey: And I just told you to shut up!

Blackeman: Whossey, you ain't makin' none dem sense.

Cameranne: Don't you ever listen to me, Whossey?!

Whossey: I don't have time for this. Let's go save some lives…

In Dying Man's room

Whossey: So, what's wrong with you, _stupid_?

Dying Man: I was shot in the leg.

Whossey: What's that supposed to mean?! Are you mocking me?!

Dying Man: No, I was seriously shot… in the leg… I'm in a lot of pain.

Whossey: _Pain_? You don't know pain! I know pain! I live with pain _every single day_! I was _shot_! You have no idea what I've been though!

Dying Man: Uh… I kinda do.

Whossey: Liar!

Whossey picks up a bedpan and throws it at Dying Man's head. Dying Man is now unconscious. Useless Team stares at Whossey.

Hooker Boss slaps Whossey.

Hooker Boss: That was not FDA approved!

Whossey: _You're_ not FDA approved! None of you know my life! None of you know what it's like to be in my shoes _every single day_! I was _shot_!

There's silence. Cameranne starts to cry quietly. She feels so bad for Whossey. Poor, poor Whossey.

Hooker Boss: …Seriously, Whossey, we could be sued.

Whossey: Never! Not while I'm in charge!

Hooker Boss: Whossey, you're not in—

Whossey: Come, team! We will save this man!

In Patient Room

Dying Man wakes up. Whossey is staring at him.

Dying Man: Uh… ok. What the hell happened?

Whossey: You were knocked unconscious.

Dying Man: How?

Whossey: Well, you see, I had no idea how it happened. But then, I remembered that you said you were shot. Then I figured, well, probably with a gun. And police officers have guns. And police officers sometimes fight people. They're fighters. And 'fighters' is in the word 'firefighters'. And firefighters wear red, and red is the color of my favorite flavor of Gatorade©, and when I drink Gatorade©, I have to pee eventually. And in hospitals, patients pee in bedpans. Then I remembered I threw a bedpan at your head. That's probably the reason why you were knocked unconscious.

Dying Man: Jesus Christ…

Whossey: Please,

Whossey starts to walk out of the room

Whossey: Call me Whossey.

In Whossey's office

Hooker Boss: Well, Dying Man is suing us.

Cameranne: What?! That's not fair!

Whossey: Fair?! That's not _fair_?! You know what's not fair?! The pain I go through _every single day_! I was _shot_! That's not fair!

Blackeman: Whossey, dat dere iz exact'y da kinda attidude dat git we 'n dis 'ere mess.

Whossey: What?

Hooker Boss: He said that that there is exactly the kind of attitude that got is in this mess. Now, Whossey, this is a really serious manner, you have to listen—

Whossey: No _you_ have to listen!

Cameranne: Whossey!

Whossey: What?!

Cameranne: For God's sake, can't you just shut up?!

Whossey responds with a clever retort. Cameranne begins to cry again.

Hooker Boss: Whossey, we are being sued, and we need to deal with this _right now_. We can't change what happened to that Dying Man, unless you have a time machine or something.

Whossey: That's it! I'll build a time machine! That way I can go back and not knock him out!

Cameranne: Genius!

Blackeman: 'Mazin!

Hooker Boss: Oh, God.

Hooker Boss rubs her eyes. Whossey builds a time machine and doesn't throw the bedpan at the Dying Man. Then he destroys it. He claims it was too dangerous. Why didn't he go back and not hurt his leg or get shot you ask?

Whossey: Because my leg is who I am! You can't just take way my identity (Vikadin)! You think I haven't thought of that _every single day_?! I was _shot_!


	3. Episode 3: Morals? What morals?

Whossey Episode 3:

"Morals? What morals?"

Whossey sits at his desk and juggles. God, he's so talented.

Whossey: Hey, has anyone else noticed how long it's been since we've treated an oppressed minority?

Cameranne: Yeah, no lesbians, no Latinos, and Blackeman's not dying anymore.

Aussie: Hey, now that 'cha mention minorities, why haven't I been mentioned _evah_ in this show?

Whossey: Don't be full of yourself! You may be an irascible sidekick with a catchy accent, but you don't know the pain I go through _every single day_!

Hooker Boss: You have a patient.

Whossey: A minority!

Hooker Boss: No, a checkup.

Whossey: I'm too good for those commoners!

Whossey laments that no one knows his pain.

**In the patient's room**

Whossey: So, what's wrong with you, aside from the fact that you suck?

Patient: I was raped!

Whossey: Don't cry to me! You don't know _pain_!

Patient: Please don't leave me! I've been raped…My name is Goody Patron, blood type _O Negative_…

Whossey: Telling me your blood type is going to come back to bite you in the ass, you know.

Goody: What?

**At the hospital cafeteria**

Whossey: Today I think I'll have Salisbury steak…because we seem to have that here…Ah, my strange and overly moral friend…Steve…What lunch line advice do you have to give me today?

Steve: Rape isn't moral!

Whossey: My _pain_ isn't moral!

Steve: Rape isn't FDA approved!

Whossey: Being shot isn't FDA approved!

**Later**

Whossey: All right, I'm here, what do you want, preggers?

Goody: I need you!

Whossey: I'm right here.

Goody: Shut up! It's a lie! I hate you, get out!

Goody throws a syringe at Whossey.

Whossey: I've been stabbed!

**After that**

They're cool now…we don't know why.

Whossey: So, you're keeping it?

Goody: Yes, because God apparently wants me to suffer.

Whossey: …I was abused…

Goody: My kid will be, too.

Whossey's been shot, his leg is screwed, he's been stabbed, and abused. His official pity party has been thrown. If only you knew his pain…

**A/N**: Hey Whossey readers…all six of you…sorry this was so short. Keep reading though, because Danny and I are working on something that has never been done on Whossey ever. No, it's not that. No, it's not that either…it's….

Whossey:

"The Musical"

**TBC…**


	4. Episode 4: Whossey The Musical

Whossey

"The Musical"

In surgery 

Aussie puts the last stitch into the car accident victim. Whossey watches from a distance.

Whossey: Wrong…you're doing it so wrong, Aussie

Aussie: It's fine, Whossey. This is how I learned to stitch people up. I went to one of the best medical colleges in the country.

Whossey: Well I went to the best college in the world!

Suddenly, Cameranne runs in with Blackeman. They have a man on a stretcher behind them.

Cameranne: Prepare for surgery! This man was also in the car accident; he needs a new heart!

Aussie: What? We don't have any hearts! The only way we can get one is if someone dies!

Whossey: Wow, nice job in jumping right into a story line, team. Maybe you all don't suck as much as I tell my therapist you do.

Blackeman: "Whatta we do, Whossey? This man only has 'bout…oh, I dunno, 45 minutes to live!

Whossey: Okay…put him in a room and wake him up so I can ask him personal and unnecessary question…

Cameranne: The usual then?

In patient's room 

The man wakes up and sees Whossey by his bedside. The man is in his late 30's to early 40's. His hair is dyed black and matches his eyeliner and nail polish.

Man: Where am I?

Whossey: Where do you think?

Man: A hospital? The last thing I remember is—

Whossey: You're dying! If you don't get a new heart, your body will shut down, slowly. Now, let's fill out this insurance form…Name?

Man: Oh my God! Are you serious??

Whossey: _Name??_

Man: Billy…Billy Strong…

Whossey: Occupation?

Billy: Um, lead singer and guitarist in the lead band, "Really High," I'm sure you've heard of me. How much longer do I have to live?

Whossey looks at his watch.

Whossey: Around 38 minutes, and no, I've never heard of you.

Billy is shocked.

Billy: Really High? We're one of the biggest poser punk rock bands of the 90's! You've _never_ heard of us?

Whossey: I hate music. I sit in the dark and brood and play my piano.

Hooker Boss runs into the room.

Hooker Boss: "Oh my God! Billy Strong??? I _love_ Really High! I want to have your babies! …I need a baby…If there is anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable, just name it.

Billy: …well…I do love music, but I feel like radio waves butcher beautiful songs, so I don't want to listen to the radio…instead…will you guys sing to me?

Whossey: Absolutely not! That is so stupid, I hate you!

Hooker Boss slaps Whossey.

Hooker Boss: We would love to Billy. And, Whossey, you better sing or you will be fired. It's sing, or don't say anything at all…"

Whossey quickly pulls out a notepad and pen from his pocket.

Whossey writes: FINE

In the hallway; 35 minutes until Billy dies 

Whossey struts down the hall with his team behind him.

Useless Team: _Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah, Whossey…_

Whossey writes: Shut Up.

Useless Team: (louder) _Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah, Whossey…_

They go into the same office where they keep the white board. Whossey draws a heart and taps it with the marker. At first the team has no idea what he's doing, but then Blackeman gets it.

Blackeman: _If we only had a heart…_

Whossey nods, then writes something down.

Whossey writes: We'll figure out where to get a heart later. Let's go to lunch.

Useless Team leaves, but Cameranne pulls Aussie back into the room and locks the door.

Aussie: (Opera style) _Cameranne! What are you doing?!_

Cameranne: _I'm gonna get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump! My humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps!_

Aussie gently pushes Cameranne off of him. He starts to leave for the door.

Aussie: …No Cameranne…not here…

Cameranne is hurt, and as Aussie walks away, she yells (sings),

Cameranne: _…Just you and your hand tonight…!_

In the hospital chapel; 28 minutes until Billy dies 

Whossey writes: God, even though you suck and I'm better than you, I'm asking you for help…I want you kill someone so I can take their heart and give it to Billy.

Blackeman's three sisters, (who are in the church choir), jump out from the pews in front of Whossey.

Sisters: Oh no child, if you want to speak to the Lord, you gotta do it through _song!_

Whossey writes: I don't sing.

The sisters clap their hands and hum.

Sisters: _Sing!_

Whossey takes a deep breath and looks around to see if anyone is watching.

Whossey: _Master of moral depravity, throw down Vikaden to up the anty. So you praaaa-aaa-a-ay, Hail Whossey!_

Sisters: _Whosseeeey!_

Whossey: _I can't count how many times I've been had. I don't know why my life's been so bad._

Sisters: _Bad bad bad!_

Whossey: _So,_

Sisters: _Sad sad sad!_

Whossey: _I've been shot_

_I've been got_

_It's just my lot_

_It can't be fought!_

Sisters: _Can't be foooooouuggghht!!!_

Whossey: _But I can fight, _

_Fight my patients!_

_Fight the wasted!_

_Fight the weeeeak!_

Hooker Boss: Whossey! 

Whossey stops singing.

Hooker Boss: Whossey…your voice…is so beautiful…

Whossey writes: I know…and I figured out how to save Billy!

Hallway; 22 minutes until Billy dies 

Useless Team runs down the hall, Aussie hums the theme from Indiana Jones

Whossey storms into some random room, and sees the patient that Aussie had sewn up earlier. The man was convulsing.

Aussie: Oh my God! He's convulsing and—

Hooker Boss: _He's got a fever…_

The convulsing man dies. The Useless Team stands in silence wondering what just happened.

Whossey writes: See, Aussie. I told you that you were doing it wrong. Now help me get this guy's heart out so we can give it to Billy.

Billy's room; 8 minutes until Billy dies 

Whossey realizes that there's no time to put Billy under, so he just gives him a stick to bite down on.

Billy: _I wanna be cured, oh please, come on guys I'm on my knees._

Useless Team comforts him while Whossey replaces his heart.

Useless Team: _Keeeeeep hooooollllding on, 'cause you know we're here for you, we're here for you…juuuuuust staaaaaaay strong…!_

Whossey throws down his scalpel.

Whossey writes: There, all done. And in record time.

Later 

Cameranne: But how did you know what to do, Whossey?

Whossey: I just did. I'm awesome.

Useless Team stands in awe.

Useless Team: _God is one of us…not a slob like all of us…just too rich to ride the bus…trying to limp his way back home…_

Billy's heart monitor flat-lines. He's dead.

Aussie: Oh my God! What happened? Whossey!

Whossey: Oh, yeah, I decided to kill Billy. That's what he gets for making you all sing today. Like I said before, I hate music…

Whossey walks out of the room. Useless Team stares at each other, then quietly they sing, one final time,

Useless Team: _Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah, Whossey…that was not FDA approved…_

**A/N:** Well, that was Whossey: "The Musical". The songs that were in it or were rewritten are:

Juicy by Better Than Ezra

If I only had a brain from The Wizard of Oz

My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas 

U + Ur Hand by Pink

Danny wrote "Whossey (Jesus) doesn't love me"

Keep Holding On or whatever it's called by Avril Lavine. (spelling?)

God is one of Us by Joan Osborne

Fever by someone who I don't know because I'm too lazy to look it up

I wanna be a Minority by Green Day

Hope you guys liked it. We wrote this instead of doing our homework, so it's your fault we're flunking now.


	5. Episode 5: Whossey on a Plane

Whossey

Episode 5: "Whossey on a Plane"

**In the airport**

Whossey looks at his ticket.

Whossey: What the hell is this?! Hooker Boss, why aren't we on a segregated flight?!

Hooker Boss: They don't have those anymore, Whossey…

Whossey: Bull! God, I hate those guys. They make fun of my leg.

Hooker Boss: Uh, that's because you call them n— 

Whossey: Omigod, there's a Muslim here!

Hooker Boss: God, I hate you…I _need_ a baby…

**On the flight**

Whossey: Wait a damn minute…this seat's in economy!

Hooker Boss: The director's trying to bring you closer to our audience.

Whossey: Screw them! I'm a doctor for Christ's sake!

**Later**

A man starts to seize.

Hooker Boss: Uh, Whossey, I think that guy over there is seizing…

Whossey: Yeah…that _economy_ guy…

A woman looks at Whossey.

Whossey: Hey! Don't you be looking at me, pauper!

The woman vomits.

Hooker Boss: God, help her!

Whossey: I will…when she can afford me…

Flight attendant: Is there a doctor on the plane? The pilot's become ill!

Whossey: Ooh! A pilot? Take me to him.

A crowd gathers around Whossey and the pilot.

Hooker Boss: Well?

Whossey: It's a…it's a…oh God…I can't think straight…

Hooker Boss: Whossey! You can't get sick!

Whossey: No…I need…people to insult…oh God, Aussie…I need you, Useless Team…

Hooker Boss: Oh God…does anyone here have mini-mal practice medical knowledge?

A few passengers raise their hands.

Passenger One: I watch Jeopardy every night…

Passenger Two: My mommy'th is docthor…

Whossey: Perfect. So what do you guys think?

Passenger One: Ith it a cold?

Passenger Two: How about bird flu?

Whossey: Ith it a cold, he says! Ith it a cold!

Passenger One runs off crying.

Whossey: And you! Bird flu? No bird comes up this high!

Passenger Two: Maybe he caught it on the ground…

Whossey: Impossible!

Whossey throws Passenger Two out of the plane.

Hooker Boss: That's not FDA approved!

Hooker Boss vomits.

Hooker Boss: Oh God…it's spreading!

Passengers: Oh God! We're vomiting, too!

Whossey: It's all just mass hysteria!

Hooker Boss: It's a good thing you're psychic, Whossey. Who else knew it wasn't contagious? Well, what is it?

Whossey: I don't know.

Hooker Boss: What?! How did you know it wasn't contagious then?

Whossey: I didn't. I was just willing to risk over a hundred lives and possibly, (more importantly) my own to get home before 5 O'clock PM.

Hooker Boss: What the—oh my God! He's seizing!

The economy passenger seizes.

Whossey: …no…just, no.

Flight Attendant: Um…the Captain…

Whossey: Oh, yes! Uh…he's dead.

Flight Attendant: What?! Who's going to fly the plane?!

Whossey: Don't worry. I'm a pilot. That's how I lost the use of my leg.

Hooker Boss: But I though—

Whossey: No time. I've got a plane to land.

Whossey lands the plane.

Hooker Boss: That was so not FDA approved! You're so screwed, Whossey!

**Later**

President of the United States: Thank you, Whossey, for saving this plane…no, my country…no! The world! Please, take this Nobel Peace Prize.

Whossey: Whatever. Just bring me some booze.

The World: Thank you, Whossey!


	6. Episode 6: The Couples Counselor

**A/N **Ha ha, sorry it's been like, a month, but it's a funny story. I (Ryan) wrote this a long time ago, and I thought I gave it to Danny. But Danny said he didn't have it, so I told him to look for it everywhere and stuff. And I was getting really pissed off because I couldn't rewrite it because I didn't remember everything that I said. Anyways, it turns out I didn't give the chapter to Danny, it was in the back of my notebook and I'm just going crazy.

So here it is:

Whossey

"The Couple's Counselor"

Whossey paces in his office. But with his leg not working, he's really just walking in a giant circle.

Whossey: Blackeman, what's on my schedule for today?

Blackeman: Well, at eleven you have surgery, at twelve you are helping at the children's hospital, and at twelve fifteen you have physical therapy.

Whossey: Interesting…interesting…cancel everything.

Blackeman: But…surgery…

Whossey sighs.

Whossey: SIGH. So? The guy's Jewish. Without surgery, he'll just lose his lungs, not his sense of humor or accounting skills.

Blackeman: What about the children's hospital?

Whossey: Yeah? What about them?

Blackeman: …They…need volunteer doctors over there…

Whossey: Yeah. _Volunteer_. As in 'no pay'. I don't think so.

Blackeman: Well, you still have physical—

Whossey: Forget it. I'm just going to go see what everyone else is doing today.

He walks out of his office and begins to look for Cameranne. He finds her, talking to a patient.

Cameranne: …There's a very simple cure, you're going to be fine…

Whossey: No, you're not! I just read your chart! You're going to die!

Patient: What??

Cameranne: You're not going to die—

Whossey: Yes you are! I'm the _real___doctor here! This woman is a fraud!

He rips off Cameranne's badge and throws it on the floor.

Patient: Oh my God!

Cameranne pulls Whossey into the hallway.

Cameranne: What the hell is wrong with you?

Whossey: I have a bad leg…

Cameranne is getting really pissed off.

Cameranne: You humiliated me in front of a patient, and questioned my credibility. You also told a woman she was going to die. That's malpractice. You could be sued…again.

Whossey thinks about this for a minute.

Whossey: …I was shot…

Cameranne starts walking back into the room.

Cameranne: Eventually, Whossey, that excuse stops working.

She closes the door behind her, leaving Whossey in silence.

Whossey: Yeah…will _you_ stop working…stupid…

Hooker Boss: Whossey! Did I just hear you are being sued again??

Whossey: No! Are _you_ being sued again?

Hooker Boss: Of course not. I'm an excellent doctor.

Whossey: Oh please. You slept with every Chief of Medicine in the tricounty area.

Hooker Boss: You're just mad because I won't sleep with you.

Whossey: I don't believe in inner-office relationships.

Hooker Boss: Tell that to Cameranne and Aussie…

She walks away after giving Whossey a seductive wink.

Whossey: Why would they care about what I stand for?

Hooker Boss: Read between the lines, Whossey…read between the lines…

Whossey stares at her.

Whossey: …Inner-office relationships…Cameranne and Aussie…read between the lines…

He finally gets it.

Whossey: Son of a bitch…

Whossey waddles into his office as fast as he can. He grabs the intercom microphone and turns it on.

Whossey: Excuse me, everyone. This is Whossey.

Cheers come from the halls.

Whossey: I know, I know, I'm great, but I have something very important to notify people about. The police are right here in my office. They are checking everyone's green card. If you are an immigrant, come right here. Also, Cameranne, the police need you too. Something about your prostitution record…I don't know what they mean. Thank you.

Whossey laughs to himself. He's so funny. Aussie appears at the door with his wallet out.

Aussie: Uh…where are the police?

Whossey: Probably at a doughnut store. How would I know? Sit down.

Aussie obeys. There's a knock at the door and Jose, the afternoon custodian comes in.

Jose: Hola, Who-say. Where are the police?

Whossey: God, why does everyone keep asking me that?

Jose: Well, on the intercom you say they want a green card…

Whossey: Oh. Right. They left, Jose. Go back to work..

As Jose leaves, Cameranne runs in.

Cameranne: Whossey! What the f—

She sees Aussie.

Cameranne: What's he doing here?

Whossey: He's here to talk about your relationship.

Cameranne: We have no relationship.

Aussie starts to whine.

Aussie: Why not…?

Whossey: Because it's wrong!

Cameranne: It is wrong, Aussie. You know that I could never love you.

Aussie: But I love you! Why can't you see that??

Whossey: Whoa…you guys are in love?

Cameranne/Aussie: NO/YES!

Whossey: Interesting…

Cameranne: Dammit, Aussie. You know I just want you for your body.

Whossey continues talking, ignoring them.

Whossey: If you guys got married, you could have an outback wedding.

Aussie: Why can't you love me?

Whossey: You would have a pet kangaroo.

Cameranne: Because I have no feelings, Aussie! I'm dead inside!

Whossey: Every morning you would get up and wrestle crocodiles.

Aussie: No you're not! You're just afraid to love me!

Whossey: And then you could throw a boomerang around the yard.

Cameranne: I never want to see you again! I now realize that meaningless sex with you is wrong!

Whossey: Then you could have a barbeque.

Aussie: Fine! I actually don't love you! My infatuation is just a writer's trick they do when they've used every idea they can think of when they're in the middle of their third season!

They both storm out of the office.

Whossey: …Well…._you're welcome…_


	7. Note

**Season 2 of Whossey is out now!**

**Go check it out!**

**-Danny and Ryan**


End file.
